


More dragons

by Sage888



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, i have had too much redstone dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage888/pseuds/Sage888
Summary: im throwing Natsu at the avatar worldSo not serius sensible or realistic
Kudos: 2





	More dragons

It was a peaceful day, if you ignore the screaming, the taste of burning flesh and the scorched corpses lying all over the fire navy ship. So yes a calm peaceful and quiet day.

The ship began to move

Then crashed. As apparently it takes training to steer a ship, this is obviously complete rubbish. Our protagonist merely suffers from motion sickness. Yup nothing to do with his complete lack of any idea what to do in this scenario.

Anyway the ship crashed into the south pole before losing consciousness. Our protagonist wondered how he got to the south pole when he was on the equator a few minutes ago. He also wondered how he ended up on a ship and why people spent their spare time setting each other on fire.

Eventually he managed to find the exit after triggering multiple traps, throwing up as the ship moved slightly and being ambushed. Three times.

Either way he emerged into the freezing winter of the south pole wearing barely anything yet not actually showing any reaction to the sub zero temperatures. He decided to aimlessly wander through the polar wastes. He fell asleep about 20 minutes later

When he awoke he was in a small polar house made of snow. He left the house to see a small boy with arrow tattoos with his tongue stuck to a staff CRACK and the staff is broken everyone is staring at him amazed and the arrow kid is crying his eyes out

“It's just a staff, what's the big deal?”

“Just a staff. JUST A STAFF.THIS IS “  
“Was”  
“ AN AUTHENTIC AIRBENDING STAFF”  
“Dunno what that is”  
“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THESE THINGS ARE”  
“It's just a bit of wood, what's the big deal?”

After a very loud scream the bald arrowy kid attempted murder. He was stopped by one flame enhanced fist. Everyone stopped for a moment as they realized the one they hailed as the strongest in this world was taken down with one punch

“Firebender,” someone screamed. Everyone panicked and Natsu ran. He was stopped by the realization he didn’t know where he was going. It was at this moment that a fire nation ship landed. A guy in armour went down a boarding ramp and set our protagonist on fire.

Which he then proceeded to eat. This quite understandably freaked everyone out both groups formed a temporary alliance and were beaten to death by the Dragon slayer who hijacked the boat and passed out

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about spelling and grammer


End file.
